daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Late night itching
Plot Daisy gets out her camera in the middle of the night when she can't sleep. The screen is dark during the entire video, and all we hear is Daisy's voice and her scratching, likely at the scabs from when Alan pulled out her hair. She says she is tired but cannot sleep because she has been having nightmares and figures it is better to stay awake. To make herself feel better, she asks her viewers some questions to get to know more about them. She asks them what their favorite places are. Have you traveled anywhere? Somewhere where they speak a different language? Where they have different food? Have you seen an animal that isn't a cat, dog, squirrel, other common animal? We know Daisy is an inquisitive girl, and she has many questions to ask. She talks about being worried that her Dad's notes on Alan are not hidden in the attic. She wonders why her father would even hide something so important in the first place. She has no idea where his lab was or where the notes could possibly be. She then talks about how her scalp is healing. There are scabs, and she's been nervously picking at them. She says Alan sleeps for days at a time. Alan hasn't drawn anything, either. Daisy tried to leave out markers for him to draw, but he doesn't seem to want to. She asks the viewers another question: What's Christmas? She says she knows it's about the birth of Jesus, and at first says it's on December 22, but she corrects herself and says it's on the 25th. Her dad never really celebrated it with her, so she doesn't know much about it. She asks what people do on Christmas and if there are any other holidays she should know about. She apologizes for not having Alan in the video because he is sleeping. She knows people do not like it when Alan doesn't do much in a video, and she doesn't want to wake him up. The last time she accidentally woke him up, he bit her so hard that one of his teeth got stuck in her hand. Subplot * Hello? * HELLO? * Is anyone there? * Hello, can anyone hear me? * Please, can anyone hear me? Hello! The door is stuck! * Banging. * Doctor! * Doctor! Can you hear me? * Clawing * Desperate clawing * "Stop, you'll kill yourself if you keep that up." * "Just calm down. The doctor is coming back." * "What'll he think if he comes in and sees you've bloodied yourself for no reason?" * I-I'm sorry. * "Don't be sorry." * "Just calm down. It'll get handled." * Shouldn't we at least try to move it? * "You can't spend all night worrying in circles." * I know, but-'' * ''"Everything happens for a reason." At this point in the series, it is unclear as to who the dialogue could be between. As we continue the series, answers are slowly being uncovered. We can assume this conversation takes place between two monsters that are hidden away in the basement of Daisy's house. This conversation takes place after Daisy's father left, leaving his experiments alone in the dark basement. In the captions there are points where they are "scratching," "groan," "faint scraping," and similar phrases. These are audible in the video as Daisy scratches. They sometimes coincide with the monster's clawing, creating a connection between the itching from Daisy and the clawing of the monster. Description December 18, 2017 just a weirds vidoe of me talkng when I couldnt sleep. Category:Plot